


The Last Ones

by teen_wolf_tvdu_forever



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_wolf_tvdu_forever/pseuds/teen_wolf_tvdu_forever
Summary: A witch that Klaus pissed of in the 1900's sends both him and his daughter to a prison world leaving his family to find a way to get them out. But Hope misses the feeling of human touch. What happens when she can't take it anymore?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first story! Fair warning! I've never written anything like this so if it's bad then sorry. This is Hope/Klaus pairing so if you don't like that then I suggest you don't read. For those of you still here, this will be semi-slow build. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy my story! *Me hoping you don't hate it* XD

"Dad. We've been alone for almost a year without any kind of sexual contact. How are you not going insane?" asked Hope. 

"Two words. My hand." said Klaus. 

They were currently in one of the houses in the prison world New Orleans.

"Ew dad! Way too much information!" said Hope pretending to gag.

"You asked." said Klaus. "Besides, you do it too. Everybody does." 

"Okay. Fair point. But still, TMI" she said.

They continued searching the house to find food, toiletries and clothes to restock the Mikealson mansion. Hope was searching the master bathroom while Klaus searched the closet. 

"Hope. I think you'll find use for these." said Klaus holding up an unopened package of pads.

"That could come in handy. Thank you." she said taking the package from him. 

She hadn't been gone for more than five minutes before she screamed. "Hallelujah!" 

Klaus nearly jumped out of his skin. 

She emerged from the bathroom with razors and shaving cream.   
"Of course I don't need the shaving cream but the razors are a gold mine."

Klaus laughed and put the items in the bag. 

"I think we've got everything we're going to find out of here. Let's head home." said Klaus.

Hope followed him out of the house and back to the mansion. It was just about 8pm and the sun was starting to set which meant it was going to get cooler outside. 

"Dad? Can I sleep with you tonight? Everytime I sleep alone I get nightmares." said Hope when they were inside.

"Of course you can sweetheart. And not just tonight. Anytime you need to." said Klaus pulling Hope in for a hug.

It was around 1am before they finally decided to go to sleep. Klaus crawled into bed dressed only in cotton pajama bottoms. He apologized to Hope for sleeping shirtless but she didn't mind. He didn't either. When Hope was a baby, Klaus would often put her to sleep by resting her on his bare chest. 

Hope was wearing a black pajama top with a unicorn on it and pink fuzzy pajama bottoms with rainbows on them. She came out of the bathroom and Klaus couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Dad!? Really!? Why are you laughing?" said Hope.

"I'm sorry. It's just.. you're almost eighteen. I thought you'd have grown out of unicorns and rainbows." said Klaus.

"No. Never. I will never 'grow out' of unicorns and rainbows because they're pretty. So deal with it." said Hope playfully slapping his arm. 

"Oh we're doing this now are we?" said Klaus. He grabbed Hope's arm and pulled her onto the bed and starting tickling her relentlessly. 

"Dad! Dad stop! Okay okay I won't do it again!" said Hope while laughing and desperately trying to wiggle free from her dad's grip.

He stopped tickling Hope and rolled her over so she was facing him.

"I love you dad." said Hope after catching her breathe.

"I love you too sweetheart." said Klaus.

Hope leaned up and kissed Klaus' forehead which he returned and they rolled over to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Klaus had already got up to make breakfast. The smell of pancakes and bacon hit Hopes nose as she descended the stairs into the kitchen. 

"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" asked Klaus giving her a hug.

"Yeah. Sleeping with you prevented the nightmares." said Hope going to sit at the table. 

Klaus brought her a plate with two pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon strips. He also brought her a glass of strawberry milk, her favorite drink. 

"Looks good. I'm honestly surprised by your cooking, dad. Mom was the one who did all the cooking. You're really good. Even she thinks so." said Hope.

"Yeah. Cooking isn't the only thing I'm good at according to your mom." said Klaus with a smirk.

Hope nearly choked on her food. "Dad! Seriously!" she said.

"Sorry. It's been almost a year. I need her." said Klaus.

"I know..." Hope paused. She pushed her food around her plate before speaking up and startling Klaus, "I miss Josie." she said.

Klaus gathered himself before he spoke. 

"I know. I'm sure she misses you too. As soon as we get out of here, you can tell her you love her." said Klaus. 

Hope was shocked. She never told anyone, not even Hayley, that she loved Josie. She just stared at Klaus with wide eyes.

"Hope, it's obvious. The way you look at her, the pure adoration on your face when you talk about her. But I never knew you were into girls." said Klaus.

"I'm not. Well I am obviously, but I also like boys too."

"So you're bisexual?" asked Klaus.

"Yeah. I was waiting because I wanted to tell everyone at Aunt Freya and Keelin's anniversary party but that didn't happen. Are you disappointed?" asked Hope. 

She could feel the tears pricking her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of her dad hating her for being bi. She was scared he wouldn't love her anymore.

"Why would I be disappointed in you? Because you're bisexual?" he asked.

She nodded, afraid to say anything.

"Well guess what.." Hope looked at him. "..so am I." said Klaus.

"What? You are?" said Hope. 

She had no clue. She knew he acted weird around some guys he met but she didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah Have been for a while." he said.

"When did you realize it?" asked Hope.

"1922" Klaus said.

"When you met.." she trailed off, knowing who he met in 1922.

"Stefan. He was dating Rebekah at the time but I couldn't shake this feeling I had towards him. A few weeks later he broke up with Rebekah and came to me and told me he felt an attraction to me and I told him I felt the same thing." 

Hope was surprised by his confession. She never expected her dad, badass original hybrid, to be bisexual. She still loved him and she knew that 𝘩𝘦 still loved 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

"So did you two ever..get together?" she asked. She hated asking all these questions but she was curious.

"For a while. He eventually got his humanity back and told me that he had to go find Damon and apologize for what he did as a ripper and said that he loved me but as long as Damon hated him he couldn't be with me." 

Hope felt sorry for her dad. The first guy he ever loved left him. 

"I'm sorry dad." she said. She got up and hugged him. 

He hugged her back and told her that he had moved on. He clearly had because he was with Hayley. They finished breakfast and talked about Josie and Stefan. They both took showers and decided to spend the day lounging around.

Hope was sitting on Klaus' bed while he was sitting in the chair at the desk. 

"Dad?" she asked.

Klaus hummed in response. 

"Do you miss being with mom? And I don't be being around her, I mean being 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 her." she asked.

"You mean like in a sexual way?" Klaus asked. He had to be sure he heard her right. 

"Yeah. As much as I love Josie, I do miss being with Landon." she said.

"Of course I miss that." he said simply. Then he realized what Hope had just said. He snapped his head back up. "Wait..you and Landon..have you.."

"Had sex? Yes, dad. I'm eighteen. I'm old enough. It was just before we got sent here." said Hope. 

"So you've only had sex once? If that's the case then I'd be careful next full moon." said Klaus.

"Why?" she said.

"Your sex drive is going to be through the roof. It was the same for me after my first time." said Klaus. 

"Oh. That's just great. I'm going to be craving sex and the only other person here is my dad. My life can't get any worse can it?" said Hope.

"You'll be fine. I'll help you through it." said Klaus.

Hope nodded and returned to her book. They continued reading for the next hour until they both decided it was time for bed.

"Can you do me one favor? May be a little too much to ask considering you 𝘢𝘳𝘦 my dad but.." said Hope.

"What is it sweetheart?" asked Klaus moving to stand in front of her.

"Kiss me." she said plainly.

"What?" asked Klaus. He had to make sure he heard her right.

"I said, kiss me." said Hope.

"Why?"

"Just please do it dad..I haven't been kissed in forever and I miss the feeling of being kissed. Please?" she said.

"Okay.." said Klaus.

"And do it like you mean it." she said before he could get any closer.

"Fine." he said. 

Klaus moved closer to Hope and laid one hand on her waist and gently cupped her face with the other. She leaned in and thier lips met. It was slow and sweet but meaningful. After a few moments they broke apart.

"Feel better now?" asked Klaus.

"Yeah. Thanks." she said.

She couldn't believe she just kissed her father. It was her first kiss since Landon and it felt like heaven. She couldn't explain it. 

They got dressed for bed and laid down with Klaus' arm draped over Hope's side. They fell asleep peacefully. What Hope didn't know going to sleep that night is Klaus had a plan for her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! As you can tell, Hope and Klaus' relationship is building. I'll warn you again. This is Klaus/Hope pairing so if you don't like that I suggest you stop reading now. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope and Klaus woke up at the same time the next morning. 

"Morning love." said Klaus smiling at Hope.

"Morning." said Hope rubbing her eyes. 

Klaus got up and pulled Hope with him. She groaned in protest not ready to get up yet.

"No. I don't want to get up yet." she said.

"If you want your surprise you have to leave the room." said Klaus. 

"Fine. But make it quick. I need a shower." said Hope.

She went downstairs and made herself some breakfast. She made toast and cereal. About an hour later Klaus called her up to the bedroom.

Hope opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight. There were curtains over the windows blocking the sunlight, leaving the room lit only by the scented candles that smelled like a pine forest and there were rose pedals all over the floor. She looked up and was again stopped dead in her tracks. Klaus was lying on the bed, shirt unbuttoned and pants laying low on his hips.

"Dad? What is this?" asked Hope.

"Come here sweetheart." said Klaus.

She slowly walked towards the bed and sat next to Klaus.

"You said that you missed the romantic feel of a partner. So..I figured I'd help.." he said. 

"Dad.." she started but Klaus was already leaning in to kiss her. 

She leaned into the kiss. Klaus moved his hand up to the strap of Hope's shirt. 

"Dad. Wait." she said grabbing his hand.

"What is it?" he said. 

The way he said that just melted away every bit of doubt she had about what was most likely about to happen. 

"Nevermind." she said. 

Hope pushed Klaus back and climbed on top of him. She pulled her shirt up over her head. Klaus leaned up to kiss her, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra and threw it aside.

Hope instinctively looked away. She had always been insecure about the size of her breasts. She was told by most of the girls at school that she had to have big breasts to be noticed by any guy. And hers weren't that big. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Klaus.

"I've always been embarrassed about the size of...these." she said motioning to her chest.

"You are beautiful. You're mother and I made you perfectly. And I for one..." he looked towards her chest. "...I think they're perfect." he said. 

She smiled and kissed him. They continued removing clothes from each other for a while. 

"It's been a while since I've done this and I've only done it once so I might be a little rusty." said Hope.

"If I have to, I'll teach you." said Klaus. 

"Before we go any further, are you absolutely sure about this?" said Hope.

"If I wasn't, would I have gone this far?" said Klaus.

"No." 

(𝗔/𝗡: 𝗜'𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗺𝘆 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝗱𝗮𝘆. 𝗦𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆. 𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗲𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗻𝗼𝘄...𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗯𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗱𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸. 𝗹𝗼𝗹)

"Wow. Now I know why mom loves you." said Hope.

"Very funny Hope...you okay?" asked Klaus.

Hope rolled over so she was facing Klaus. She kissed him and said, "Never better"

𝗔/𝗡: 𝗦𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘁. 𝗜 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗼𝗱𝗮𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲'𝘀 𝗮 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝘂𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗹 𝗜 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿. 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter that gets a little steamy. ;) It's short but it's there. I went a little easy because I've only ever written sex scenes once so let me know if it's bad. Anyway, enjoy, I hope XD :)

Klaus awoke abruptly at 2am to Hope screaming in her sleep. She was screaming something along the lines of "No! Don't take her!" 

"Hope. Sweetheart, it's just a dream. Wake up" he said calmly.

Because of his experiences with Elijah's nightmares he knows not to panic during a situation like that. 

"Dad? Dad, they took her..I- I couldn't stop them.." said Hope through tears.

"It's okay. It was just a dream" said Klaus.

Hope was klinging to him like a lifeline. 

"Who did they take sweetheart?" said Klaus.

"Mom. They took mom. I couldn't stop them. They were vampires. I watched them feed on her and kill her. She was dead dad" said Hope.

"It was just a dream. Your mom is fine. I'm sure her and your aunt Freya are looking for a way to get us out of here" said Klaus.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right. I don't want to go back to sleep yet. Can we watch a movie?" asked Hope.

Klaus smiled knowing exactly what movie she wanted to watch. He got up and walked over to the movie case and pulled out Hope's favorite movie. 

"So which one? Home Alone one, two or three?" asked Klaus. 

"We watched the first one yesterday. Let's watch the second one" said Hope.

They got comfortable in Klaus' bed, which had recently become thier bed, and started the movie. 

About five minutes in Hope looked up at Klaus and said, "You'll never abandon me right dad?" 

Klaus was shocked. "No. Of course not sweetheart. What would make you think that?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's just some of the adults at school find me hard to handle because of what I am and I thought that you would too" said Hope.

"Honey. I love you. I will never, ever leave you alone. Ever" said Klaus.

Hope smiled and Klaus kissed her forehead. They settled back and finished the movie. Hope had fallen asleep on Klaus so he just shut the tv off and went to sleep where he was so he wouldn't wake her up.   
_____________________________________________  
Hope woke up to an empty bed. She heard the water running and realized Klaus was in the shower. She smiled and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and Klaus heard her.

"I'm almost done sweetheart. Just give me a minute to-" he was cut off by her turning him around.

"Why wait when I can just come in with you?" said Hope.

"That works too. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to continue rinsing the shampoo out of my hair before it burns my eyes" said Klaus. 

Hope looked down at Klaus' arm and realized she still had hold of him.

"Right. Sorry dad" she said. 

They showered and got dressed and made thier way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Hope cooked the bacon and eggs while Klaus made the toast and biscuits. After he was done with the toast and biscuits, he wrapped his arms around Hope's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you too" she said still cooking the eggs.

He responded by spinning her around and kissing her. Hope completely forgot about the food cooking behind her. She reached up to start unbottoning Klaus' shirt but he stopped her.

"The food's going to burn" he said.

She turned around and shut the burners off and sat on the counter next to the stove. She pulled him over to her.

"Now it won't" she whispered in his ear. 

She finished unbottoning his shirt and threw it to the couch. Klaus just ripped her shirt and threw it. She had decided not to wear a bra which Klaus didn't mind. Pants were gone soon after. 

"Are you sure you want to do this here? On the counter?" asked Klaus.

"Why not?" she said smiling.

"As you wish" said Klaus.

He lifted her up so he could get better access and pushed into her ever so slightly. She moaned in response. He took that as his cue and moved even further.

"Fuck.." she muttered under her breath but loud enough for Klaus to hear.

"That's the idea love" he said. He slammed into her.

Hope squeezed his shoulders in response and wrapped her legs around his waist to push him deeper inside her.

Klaus fucked her on the counter until she came undone and screamed his name through her orgasm. He did the same. 

They gathered thier clothes after they came down from the high of thier orgasms and finished cooking breakfast.

"So..is this going to become a tradition?" said Hope. Klaus gave her a confused look. 

"Fucking me on the counter halfway through cooking breakfast?" she asked. 

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He whispered, "Only if you want it to be" 

"Alright dad. We need to eat" said Hope.

They ate breakfast and decided to go to the community pool since they had it, and the entire city of New Orleans, to themselves. 

Klaus spent most of the time in the deep end watching Hope flip off the high board and diving like she'd done it a thousand times before. 

"You look like you've done that before" he said when she swam over to him.

"Because I have. Lizzie, Josie and I used to go to the pool with thier parents and thier uncle all the time. Lizzie and I were also champion divers at school." said Hope.

"I could never do that. I tried but I always fail" said Klaus.

They spent the next 3 hours just in the pool. Klaus just sat back and watched as Hope jumped off the boards and swam through the deep end to do it again. 

They got back to the house just before sunset. They sat on the balcony and watched the sunset while talking about stupid things just enjoying each other's company. 

Midnight came and Hope got tired so she and Klaus decided to go to bed. 

"Goodnight dad" said Hope. She rolled over and layed her head on his chest to hug him. She was going to get up but Klaus kept her there.

"You can stay there. I don't mind" said Klaus.

She stayed where she was. They fell asleep just as they were, oblivious to the trouble they would face the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Ragad! Happy birthday and thanks for reading my story!

Klaus woke up the next morning to the sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom. 

"Hope? Sweetheart are you okay?" he said knocking on the bathroom door.

He heard the lock unlock from the inside so he opened the door to see Hope kneeling in front of the toilet crying.

"Dad..I don't know what's wrong..I've been like this since about two hours after we went to bed." said Hope through tears.

Klaus knelt down next to her and hugged her.

"It's okay sweetheart. We'll figure it out. Do you have any other symptoms?" asked Klaus.

She wiped away the tears and cleared her throat. "Just the nausea and headaches so far." she said.

"It may be just a stomach bug. Stay in bed today and you'll hopefully be better tomorrow." said Klaus. 

He kissed her head and smiled at her.

"Good. Now can you leave?" 

"Why?" asked Klaus.

"Because I'm about to puke again and I don't want you to see that." she said leaning over the toilet.

Klaus left and went downstairs to make Hope some dry toast and a glass of orange juice to hopefully make her feel better.   
_____________________________________________  
A week had gone by and Hope still wasn't any better. She had stopped constantly vomiting but she was still nauseated. 

"This is starting to scare me dad. I should be better by now" she said taking a sip of water.

Klaus was sitting next to her in bed. 

"It might be witches fever" said Klaus.

"What's witches fever?" asked Hope.

Klaus looked at her like she had two heads.

"They didn't teach you about it at school? Nevermind, don't answer that. Witches fever is a virus that witches get when they haven't used thier magic in a certain amount of time. Since you haven't used yours in almost a year, it's probably building up inside and needs to be released." said Klaus. 

"So how do I release it? Lizzie told me to scream. Will that work?" asked Hope.

"It might, but please do it outside." said Klaus.  
_____________________________________________  
Ten minutes later, Klaus heard an ear piercing scream from Hope.

"Damn that girls got some lungs" he said to himself.  
_____________________________________________  
*The next day* 

"It didn't work. I still feel sick" said Hope.

"I don't know what else it could be" said Klaus. 

He was genuinely concerned for his daughter. He's never seen her so sick before.

Hope was going through every scenario in her head when it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her stomach dropped and her heart was in her throat. She looked at Klaus.

"Dad.." she said with a shaky voice. 

"What? What's wrong?" asked Klaus. He was starting to get scared.

She instinctively looked at her stomach and back up at him. 

Klaus looked at her, confused for a second, then when he realized what she was thinking his heart stopped.

"Oh God..." he said.

"I don't want to check..what if I am?" she asked.

"Listen to me Hope. If you are, we'll figure something out. But you can't go the whole nine months without knowing. If you do something dangerous you could hurt the baby. Go check the bathroom, if there's none there we will go to the store and get a pregnancy test. Please Hope, we need to know." said Klaus. 

Hope all but ran upstairs to the master bathroom. She wondered why they'd have pregnancy tests in the house considering her mother and aunt Rebekah are vampires, her aunt Freya is married to a woman and the rest of her family are male but she figured they were for Davina. It was a prison world after all. Prison worlds don't make sense.

"Just do it Hope" she said to herself. 

She opened the package and did exactly what the instructions said to do. She brought it downstairs and set it down on the coffee table. Klaus was sitting across from her. 

Hope was visibly scared and Klaus noticed.

"Come here sweetheart" he said holding out his arms for her.

She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his shoulder. 

"It's okay, everything will be okay" Klaus was doing his best to soothe her but honestly he was scared too.

They waited three minutes and when it was time, Klaus looked at the test. 

𝗔/𝗡: 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗜'𝗺 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗻𝗼𝘄. 𝗦𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗫𝗗 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝘂𝗽 𝘀𝗼𝗼𝗻


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus picked up the pregnancy test and read the result. He stared at it, shocked. He gave it to Hope. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh God. What do we do, dad? I don't know how to take care of a baby!"

Klaus just smiled. "You forget that I took care of you for months after you were born" he said.

"Oh right. I forgot. What happens if we get out of here before the nine months? What do we tell mom and everyone else?" asked Hope.

"We tell them it's Landon's child. They can't ever know what happens here." said Klaus.

"Everyone else except me dear brother" 

Klaus stood straight up eyes wide in shock. It couldn't be. 

"Uncle Elijah? Is it really you?" asked Hope

"Yes. It's really me sweetheart." answered Elijah.

Hope ran to him and practically jumped into his arms. Once she let go of Elijah, Klaus slowly walked towards them. He cautiously put his hand on Elijah's shoulder to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he realized Elijah was real, he let out a sigh of relief and hugged his brother. 

"How are you here?" asked Hope.

"At the last second before you disappeared, I grabbed your hand. I've been trapped in a warehouse for the last 10 months" said Elijah.

"How'd you find us?" asked Klaus.

Elijah looked at him like he had two heads. 

"I'm a vampire brother. I could hear you talking and I followed your voices. I also heard things I probably shouldn't of heard." said Elijah.

Hope just sank into the couch. 

"It's alright Hope. I've done it too" said Elijah.

"Wait..really? You and dad?" she asked surprised.

Both brothers nodded. Hope took a moment to let it sink in. Her father and uncle just admitted to having a sexual relationship. 

"Are you...okay with that" asked Klaus.

"What? Oh..yeah..I'm okay with it" said Hope smiling.

Klaus and Elijah sighed in relief. Then Hope smirked. She obviously had something in mind. She slowly stood up and the brothers watched her every move. She moved towards Elijah and dropped to his level. He just looked at her confused. Suddenly she leaned up and kissed Elijah. Klaus was shocked to say the least.

"Uhh...excuse me? What is this?" he asked.

"What? Feeling left out?" asked Hope seductively.

"Yeah. Just a little" he said.

Hope and Elijah looked at each other and smirked. Instead of Hope kissing Klaus, it was Elijah. 

Hope left them to enjoy themselves. Seeing as how she had him for the past 10 months, Elijah deserved a little time with his brother.

She was upstairs reading and she could hear Klaus practically screaming Elijah's name. She laughed to herself. Until she heard Klaus call Elijah 'daddy'. That was it. She dropped her book, pretended to gag and covered her ears.   
_____________________________________________  
An hour later Hope finally made her way back downstairs.

"Well..did you have fun?" she asked.

"Uhh...yeah" said Klaus

She walked over to where Elijah was cooking lunch.

"Well that's good...𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺" she joked

Elijah took at as an invitation. As she walked away he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Be careful how much you use that nickname with me. I might just have to make this a threesome" said Elijah

"Woah.." said Hope just staring at him.

Klaus smirked watching it all happen. 

"Seductive isn't he?" said Klaus

All Hope could was nod. Elijah released her but not before kissing her. She walked over to Klaus and just stared at Elijah's back.

"He's um...he's..." she couldn't find the words to explain Elijah.

"Dominating? Seductive? Hot?" Klaus said.

"All of the above" she said.

They ate lunch and Hope was feeling a little cooped up so her and Klaus went for a wolf run. Elijah heard thier howls and tried his best to imitate a wolf howl.

"That was pathetic" said Hope. 

She startled Elijah. 

"God Hope. You scared me" he said.

"Sorry uncle Elijah. I didn't mean- uhh... something's not...right.." said Hope before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hope!"

𝗔/𝗡: 𝗢𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻..𝘀𝘂𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘀𝗲. 𝗦𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝗹 𝗡𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲...𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘆...𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗻..𝗹𝗼𝗹 ;) 𝗔𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗮𝘆, 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆𝗲𝗱!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated 18+ so if you're under 18 I suggest you not read or at least prepare yourself for a very, very steamy chapter. And please, don't judge. I'm still new to this kind of stuff.

"Hope! Hope, wake up!" said Elijah picking up Hope and laying her on the couch. 

"Niklaus!" Klaus vampire sped into the room when he heard Elijah call for him. He panicked when he saw Hope.

"Hope! What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. She came back from her run and collapsed" said Elijah.

Klaus sighed. "She passed out. Again." he said

"This has happened before?" asked Elijah.

"Yes. She runs too fast for too long and ends up collapsing. She wakes up after an hour or two. I just wish she wouldn't do it. Especially now." said Klaus.

He sat down on the couch and Elijah joined him. Klaus was tense and Elijah could hear his heart racing. He brought his hand to the back of Klaus' neck and massaged his neck.

Klaus closed his eyes. "You've always been good at that" he said.

"There's a lot of things I'm good at" said Elijah.

Elijah continued his work on Klaus' neck until he felt the knots come out. Elijah leaned back and Klaus laid his head in Elijah's lap. Elijah stroked his hair. 

"Elijah? What will we do if we can't get out of here?" Klaus asked

"Then we spend our lives together with Hope and the baby. We'll be our own family" said Elijah.

Klaus smiled. "Ivanna" 

Elijah looked at him confused.

"If the baby's a girl. I want to name her Ivanna" said Klaus.

"That's something you'll have to discuss with Hope. Not me, brother" said Elijah with a smile.

Klaus just stared at him before he sat up and turned to face him. Elijah gave him a confused look. Klaus straddled Elijah and kissed him. 

"Nik, your daughter is right there." said Elijah after breaking the kiss.

"And she's asleep. Besides, if she wakes up..she can join" said Klaus

Elijah smirked and went back to kissing Klaus. Klaus took off Elijah's jacket and started unbottoning his shirt. Klaus heard Hope gasp quietly behind him and was about to stop but he felt Hope pull his shirt off. 

"Nice of you to join us love" said Klaus

She smiled and kissed him while Klaus worked on getting Elijah's shirt off. Once it was off Klaus stood up and pulled Elijah with him. Hope smirked looking between them both. Klaus and Elijah looked at each other. "What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" asked Elijah.

She got down on her knees between them and put her hair up. 

"Oh okay..this could be fun" he said when he realized what she was thinking.

They both gasped in surprise when they felt Hope grab thier cocks. She took Elijah's first. Slowly working her tongue up the shaft and sucking gently. Elijah moaned in pleasure.

"She's good at that isn't she?" said Klaus watching his brother enjoy every second.

"Mhm" was all he could say

"I've had practice" said Hope smirking at Klaus.

She switched and started licking and sucking Klaus' cock. Elijah leaned over and kissed Klaus while Hope switched back and forth. She stood up and Klaus and Elijah broke thier kiss. 

She looked at them and said, "Now. Whoever catches me first gets to fuck me first" she ran up the stairs while Klaus and Elijah ran after her tripping over each other along the way

She ran into the bedroom and closed the door. She laid on the bed waiting for whoever would find her first. Within seconds, Elijah and Klaus burst thought the door. Elijah tripped Klaus and ran to the bed and tackled Hope. 

"Me first" he said

"Alright, but at least let me make sure he's okay." said Hope pointing to Klaus

Elijah let her up and she made sure Klaus wasn't dead. He wasn't. He got up and ripped off the rest of Hope's clothes. Elijah walked to her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he backed her up until she hit the wall. 

"Really? You're going to fuck me against a wall?" she said

"Klaus fucked you on a counter so why not?" said Elijah

Hope smirked and pushed her body down impaling herself with Elijah's cock. She moaned loudly at the feeling. Klaus came up behind Elijah and reached around to massage Hope's breasts as Elijah fucked the life out of her. 

Hope opened her eyes just in time to see Klaus fuck Elijah from behind.

"Fuck Nik" said Elijah

Elijah slammed into Hope and she gripped his shoulders tighter. "Fuck!" she screamed

"You're lucky we're alone. She's not quiet" said Klaus

"Just shut up and fuck me" said Elijah

With that Klaus thrusted into Elijah at animalistic speed.

They lasted all of five minutes until all three of them finished at the same time. They moved to the bed to be more comfortable.

"Dad. Why didn't you tell me he liked it rough?" asked Hope.

Elijah's eyes widened. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked looking over Hope to make sure he didn't hurt her.

Hope grabbed his hands. "No. You didn't hurt me. I promise" she said.

"He's always had sort of an animal side in bed" said Klaus. "He's left marks on me a couple times." 

Hope laughed. She slowly stood up and went to take a shower. When she shut the door Elijah climbed on top of Klaus

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked smirking.

"My turn" he said  
_____________________________________________  
Hope was feeling guilty about something so she decided to go talk to Elijah. She knocked on the door. 

"Uncle Elijah? Can I come in?" she said

Elijah opened the door and let her in. He shut it behind her not knowing if she wanted Klaus to hear or not.

"What's going on sweetheart?" asked Elijah

"Remember earlier when you asked if you hurt me?" 

He nodded and Hope rolled up her sleeve to reveal a bruise on her wrist. Elijah gasped and sighed when he saw it

"Hope...why didn't you say anything?" he asked moving to hug her.

She hugged him back. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel bad. It didn't hurt when it happened but it does now. I didn't even know there was a bruise until I took a shower." she said. She was crying because she was afraid that Elijah was going to hate her for lying.

"Hey don't cry. It's okay. I love you Hope." he said hugging her.

She wiped away her tears and smiled. Elijah smiled back at her.

"Now. Let's go downstairs and eat dinner and then you can tell me about your crush on a certain Josie Saltzman." said Elijah

"Sure" she said laughing.

They enjoyed dinner and talked about Josie. Klaus and Elijah went to bed early but Hope stayed up later. She was reading a book when she heard a faint voice say her name. 

"Hello?" she said

"Hope" the voice repeated

She recognized the voice and stopped

"Josie? Is that you?" she said

The voice got louder and she turned around to see Josie standing in front of her.

"Josie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not sure about that...I know it probably sucked. XD


	8. Chapter 8

"Josie? But how? How are you here?" asked Hope

"I'm not actually here. I'm astrol projecting from the school. Your aunt Freya and the witches here are trying to find a way to get you guys out. We only just figured out how to do this but I don't have a lot of time so you need to listen to me Hope." said Josie

Hope nodded.

"There's a full moon 2 weeks from now. You need to be in the center of New Orleans as soon as the moon comes up. Once you see the full moon you need to say this spell.." Josie handed Hope a piece of paper with the spell written on it "..and hold hands with your dad and your uncle. As I said I don't have a lot of time. Do you understand what I just said?" asked Josie

"Yes. How's my mom?" asked Hope

"She's great actually. And you...are going to have a sibling. She's pregnant Hope. Almost 9 months actually." said Josie smiling. Her smile soon faded. "And by the power I'm feeling...so are you?" 

"Jo. Please, don't tell anyone.." asked Hope

Josie smiled and walked closer to Hope. "I won't. I promise. Which one is it?" she said

Hope looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" 

Josie laughed and said, "Who's the father? Klaus or Elijah"

Hope stared at her with surprise on her face.

"Oh come on Hope. You three are the only ones here and you've been here for 9 months so if it was Landon's, the baby would have been born by now, or you'd be the size of a watermelon." said Josie laughing

"Klaus" said Hope so quietly that if Josie wasn't standing right in front of her she wouldn't have heard her.

"That's okay Hope. I won't tell anyone" 

Hope smiled. The image of Josie started to flicker.

"Hope. I'm running out of time. Remember what I said okay?" she said

"I remember. Josie...I love you" said Hope

"...I love you t-" And with that, Josie faded away.

Hope let the silent tears fall. Klaus and Elijah came downstairs after hearing Hope talking.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Elijah

Hope wiped her tears and turned to them smiling. "Josie" she said.

"Josie? How?" asked Elijah

"She astrol-projected from the school. Dad... mom's pregnant" said Hope

"I know. Freya told me just a minute ago. Apparently she sent Josie to you and she astrol-projected to me." said Klaus.

"She told you about the full moon and the spell?" asked Hope

"Yes she did. But she said it might not work. She's going to find another way just in case."

Hope nodded. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes to try and relieve the migraine she had. Elijah and Klaus sat down next to her on either side. Klaus lifted her legs onto his lap to massage her legs and feet while Elijah pulled her head into his lap to massage her temples to help her relax. 

She hummed softly. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.  
_____________________________________________  
Hope woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of bacon frying. She breathed in the smell and stood up.

"Smells good" she said sleepily

"Morning sunshine. Niklaus went out for a run. He should be back soon." said Elijah

"What time is it?" asked Hope

"About 9 in the morning. You slept for a good 8 hours." said Elijah

Hope sat down at the table and watched Elijah cook the food. 

"Well good morning beautiful" said Klaus coming up behind her and kissing her head

"Morning dad. Did you enjoy your run?" asked Hope.

He nodded. "I only wish you were with me. It's always much more fun chasing the younger wolf" he said.

"Yeah. I just like knowing I'm beating you." said Hope

"You two act like siblings" said Elijah laughing.

He set the food on the table and watched in shock as Hope filled her plate and just started shoving food in her mouth. She stopped mid-bite to look at them.

"What?...I'm feeding for two now, leave me alone" she said continuing to eat.

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other, shook thier heads and laughed. They all ate breakfast in relative silence except for the conversation about the baby and how Hope was feeling.

"I actually feel pretty good. I'm not sick all the time like I thought I'd be." said Hope

"That's your werewolf side. Hayley wasn't sick while she was pregnant with you." said Elijah

They all went thier separate ways to do what they wanted for the rest of the day. At about six o'clock, Hope got up to use the bathroom and felt dizzy and nauseas. She grabbed hold of the bed post to stabilize herself. 

"Are you okay sweetheart?" asked Klaus coming to stand beside her.

"I'm fine. Just got dizzy for a second. I think I stood up too fast." said Hope

"Hope, you have to be more careful. Remember you're carrying a child." said Klaus

"You think I don't know that!? I'm trying to be careful but I've spent my life using magic and running freely in the woods on full moons. Now I'm stuck in this godforsaken prison world, with absolutely nothing to do besides sit in this house and question every decision I have ever made!"

Klaus wasn't the least bit shocked at Hope's out burst. Elijah was now standing in the doorway and he 𝘸𝘢𝘴 shocked.

"Feel better?" asked Klaus

"Yeah..sorry dad. I didn't mean to snap like that." said Hope.

"It's okay. I went through it with your mom." said Klaus

After she calmed down, they ate dinner which Hope cooked because she felt bad about yelling at Klaus. Both Elijah and Klaus were amazed at how well she can cook. 

It was about 8pm when everyone decided to get some sleep. Elijah slept in his room while Klaus and Hope slept in the master bedroom. Hope didn't like sleeping by herself.

At 2am Hope got up and went into Elijah's room. He was still awake. Elijah was never the person to go to bed at a certain time. He just went to bed when he got tired. 

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing awake?" he asked when he noticed Hope.

"I can't sleep. Dad's out like a light but I woke up to go to the bathroom and couldn't go back to sleep. Can I lay with you?" she asked

"Of course you can." Elijah put his book down and helped Hope get settled into bed.

He cuddled up next to her with his arm around her waist. 

"You don't mind do you?" he asked lifting his arm slightly off her.

"Don't move. I feel better having someone this close to me." she said keeping his arm where it was.

Elijah smiled and reached over to turn the lamp off and go to sleep  
"Josie? But how? How are you here?" asked Hope

"I'm not actually here. I'm astrol projecting from the school. Your aunt Freya and the witches here are trying to find a way to get you guys out. We only just figured out how to do this but I don't have a lot of time so you need to listen to me Hope." said Josie

Hope nodded.

"There's a full moon 2 weeks from now. You need to be in the center of New Orleans as soon as the moon comes up. Once you see the full moon you need to say this spell.." Josie handed Hope a piece of paper with the spell written on it "..and hold hands with your dad and your uncle. As I said I don't have a lot of time. Do you understand what I just said?" asked Josie

"Yes. How's my mom?" asked Hope

"She's great actually. And you...are going to have a sibling. She's pregnant Hope. Almost 9 months actually." said Josie smiling. Her smile soon faded. "And by the power I'm feeling...so are you?" 

"Jo. Please, don't tell anyone.." asked Hope

Josie smiled and walked closer to Hope. "I won't. I promise. Which one is it?" she said

Hope looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" 

Josie laughed and said, "Who's the father? Klaus or Elijah"

Hope stared at her with surprise on her face.

"Oh come on Hope. You three are the only ones here and you've been here for 9 months so if it was Landon's, the baby would have been born by now, or you'd be the size of a watermelon." said Josie laughing

"Klaus" said Hope so quietly that if Josie wasn't standing right in front of her she wouldn't have heard her.

"That's okay Hope. I won't tell anyone" 

Hope smiled. The image of Josie started to flicker.

"Hope. I'm running out of time. Remember what I said okay?" she said

"I remember. Josie...I love you" said Hope

"...I love you t-" And with that, Josie faded away.

Hope let the silent tears fall. Klaus and Elijah came downstairs after hearing Hope talking.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Elijah

Hope wiped her tears and turned to them smiling. "Josie" she said.

"Josie? How?" asked Elijah

"She astrol-projected from the school. Dad... mom's pregnant" said Hope

"I know. Freya told me just a minute ago. Apparently she sent Josie to you and she astrol-projected to me." said Klaus.

"She told you about the full moon and the spell?" asked Hope

"Yes she did. But she said it might not work. She's going to find another way just in case."

Hope nodded. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes to try and relieve the migraine she had. Elijah and Klaus sat down next to her on either side. Klaus lifted her legs onto his lap to massage her legs and feet while Elijah pulled her head into his lap to massage her temples to help her relax. 

She hummed softly. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.  
_____________________________________________  
Hope woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of bacon frying. She breathed in the smell and stood up.

"Smells good" she said sleepily

"Morning sunshine. Niklaus went out for a run. He should be back soon." said Elijah

"What time is it?" asked Hope

"About 9 in the morning. You slept for a good 8 hours." said Elijah

Hope sat down at the table and watched Elijah cook the food. 

"Well good morning beautiful" said Klaus coming up behind her and kissing her head

"Morning dad. Did you enjoy your run?" asked Hope.

He nodded. "I only wish you were with me. It's always much more fun chasing the younger wolf" he said.

"Yeah. I just like knowing I'm beating you." said Hope

"You two act like siblings" said Elijah laughing.

He set the food on the table and watched in shock as Hope filled her plate and just started shoving food in her mouth. She stopped mid-bite to look at them.

"What?...I'm feeding for two now, leave me alone" she said continuing to eat.

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other, shook thier heads and laughed. They all ate breakfast in relative silence except for the conversation about the baby and how Hope was feeling.

"I actually feel pretty good. I'm not sick all the time like I thought I'd be." said Hope

"That's your werewolf side. Hayley wasn't sick while she was pregnant with you." said Elijah

They all went thier separate ways to do what they wanted for the rest of the day. At about six o'clock, Hope got up to use the bathroom and felt dizzy and nauseas. She grabbed hold of the bed post to stabilize herself. 

"Are you okay sweetheart?" asked Klaus coming to stand beside her.

"I'm fine. Just got dizzy for a second. I think I stood up too fast." said Hope

"Hope, you have to be more careful. Remember you're carrying a child." said Klaus

"You think I don't know that!? I'm trying to be careful but I've spent my life using magic and running freely in the woods on full moons. Now I'm stuck in this godforsaken prison world, with absolutely nothing to do besides sit in this house and question every decision I have ever made!"

Klaus wasn't the least bit shocked at Hope's out burst. Elijah was now standing in the doorway and he 𝘸𝘢𝘴 shocked.

"Feel better?" asked Klaus

"Yeah..sorry dad. I didn't mean to snap like that." said Hope.

"It's okay. I went through it with your mom." said Klaus

After she calmed down, they ate dinner which Hope cooked because she felt bad about yelling at Klaus. Both Elijah and Klaus were amazed at how well she can cook. 

It was about 8pm when everyone decided to get some sleep. Elijah slept in his room while Klaus and Hope slept in the master bedroom. Hope didn't like sleeping by herself.

At 2am Hope got up and went into Elijah's room. He was still awake. Elijah was never the person to go to bed at a certain time. He just went to bed when he got tired. 

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing awake?" he asked when he noticed Hope.

"I can't sleep. Dad's out like a light but I woke up to go to the bathroom and couldn't go back to sleep. Can I lay with you?" she asked

"Of course you can." Elijah put his book down and helped Hope get settled into bed.

He cuddled up next to her with his arm around her waist. 

"You don't mind do you?" he asked lifting his arm slightly off her.

"Don't move. I feel better having someone this close to me." she said keeping his arm where it was.

Elijah smiled and reached over to turn the lamp off and go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Elijah awoke before Hope at 10am. He looked over and saw she was fast asleep. He smiled and stayed put so he didn't wake her up. 

Hope woke up and turned to face Elijah.

"There she is. Morning gorgeous." said Elijah

"Morning." said Hope smiling.

"Niklaus is still sleeping" said Elijah

Hope smiled. "He is?" 

Elijah nodded.

"Good" said Hope. She got up and went to lock the door

"What are you doing?" asked Elijah

"What's it look like I'm doing?" said Hope. She took off her shirt and shorts and crawled back into bed.

"You're going back to sleep?" asked Elijah confused.

"Yup...unless you can convince me not to" said Hope.

Elijah pulled her up on top of him. He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her. Hope laughed.

"What?" she said

"You're glowing. Just like your mother." said Elijah. 

Hope blushed and turned her head. Elijah gently grabbed her face and turned her head to face him. "Don't. You look beautiful" he said

She leaned down and kissed him. She felt his hand move up the back of her leg and she knew what was about to happen.

Elijah grabbed hold of Hope and flipped her over so he was on top of her. He made eye contact and she nodded knowing what he was silently asking. Elijah grabbed her neck not too tight but just enough to make Hope gasp.

He removed his pants and eased himself inside her. She moaned in response.

"Quiet babygirl. You wouldn't want to wake up Niklaus now would you?" said Elijah

"Of course not..." Hope got an idea and decided to just go with it "...daddy" 

Elijah groaned at the name. He suddenly slammed his hips pushing himself deeper.

"Fuck Elijah!" Hope screamed.

Luckily Klaus' room was all the way across the hall. 

"Please.." said Hope

"What do you want, princess?" asked Elijah. He was clearly dominant. 

"Fuck me. Faster. Please" said Hope between heavy breaths.

Elijah did as she asked and picked up the pace. Earning a pleased moan from Hope.

Both Elijah and Hope were completely oblivious to Klaus listening to them from outside Elijah's bedroom door. 

After they both came down from the high of thier orgasms, they layed in bed for an hour before deciding to get up.

Klaus was already making breakfast. When he heard thier footsteps coming down the stairs, he smirked.

"So..did you two have fun this morning?" he asked.

"I told her to be quiet." said Elijah

"Well...I'm not complaining. Oh and Hope, sweetheart..I'm the only one who calls him daddy." said Klaus

Hope stood up and before he could walk past her she planted her lips on his. After she broke the kiss she looked at him and said, "Would you prefer I call 𝘺𝘰𝘶 daddy?" 

"Fuck that's hot" said Elijah

"If you're not careful you might have to add this table to the list of places you've been fucked." said Klaus

"I've had enough this morning" said Hope flashing a grin and winking at Elijah 

Hope sat back down and they all ate breakfast and enjoyed each other's company. Hope hardly ate anything.

"Hope, you've hardly touched your food." said Elijah.

"I'm just not hungry" said Hope. She put her head down on the table.

"Are you feeling sick sweetheart?" asked Klaus

"A little. I thought I was over the sickness. I guess not." she said.

"Alright. Come on." said Elijah getting up

"Where are we going?" asked Hope reluctantly getting up from her seat.

Elijah held her hand and walked her up to her room.

"You are going to get in bed and I'm going downstairs to make you some soup. And you're not going to move unless you need to go to the bathroom. Understood?" said Elijah.

Elijah had this switch in his head. Whenever one of his siblings were sick he flipped that switch and he went into protective mode. He would take care of them and give them anything they needed. 

"Okay. Thank you Uncle Elijah" said Hope.

"Anytime sweetheart. I love you" said Elijah. He kissed her head

"Love you too"   
_____________________________________________  
Hope ate her soup and watched TV and fell asleep. Klaus and Elijah were in the living room watching TV but they weren't paying attention to the show. They were too busy listening to Hope in case she needed anything. 

Klaus was biting his lip which usually means he's nervous.

"Nik. She's fine. She's upstairs in her bed, asleep. She's fine" said Elijah. He held Klaus' hand to try and relieve his nerves.

"This is my fault, Elijah" said Klaus

"No it's not. She's the one who wanted to be with you. It's not your fault" said Elijah

"What if something happens? What if the baby's never born? I would feel responsible" Klaus said

Elijah wiped away Klaus' tears.

"She doesn't blame you. I don't blame you. And I'm sure Hayley wouldn't blame you either." said Elijah

Klaus smiled at his fiancé's name. He missed her.

"There's that smile" said Elijah

Klaus hugged Elijah.

"Dad?" said Hope from the stairs

"Hey sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?" said Klaus

Hope walked over and sat between Klaus and Elijah. She curled up and wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Yeah. I had a dream though. It was....erotic" said Hope remembering her dream

"Really?" said Elijah

"Yeah...Did I hear you guys talking about mom?" she asked

"Yes. We were just talking about how much we missed her." said Klaus

"I miss her too." said Hope. 

She started thinking back on all the memories she made with her mom. All the trips to the mall to see Santa during Christmas time as a kid, the water park trips with her friends, the sleepovers and the reunion with her dad. It made her cry.

"Hope? Why are you crying sweetheart?" asked Klaus

He pulled her into a hug.

"I miss her so much dad. And after what Josie said, I can't stop thinking about her and the baby" said Hope

"We'll be okay. There's only 2 weeks left and we'll be out of here. Just think about that." said Elijah.

Hope continued hugging Klaus until she fell asleep again from all the crying. Klaus carefully carried her up to her room and put her in bed. He turned off the light and closed her door.

He went to his room and Elijah was sitting on his bed.

"What?" asked Klaus when he noticed Elijah looking at him strangely.

"You're thinking about something. Your eye twitches when you're thinking." said Elijah

Klaus smiled. "I am thinking about something. You." he said 

"Me?"

"Yeah. You" said Klaus.

He walked around to his side of the bed and laid down and stared at the ceiling. Elijah just stared at him

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" said Elijah

Klaus laughed. "I'm just thinking about...you. Nothing about you in perticular. Just..you." he said.

Elijah kissed him. 

"What was that for?" asked Klaus

"Because I love you." said Elijah. 

Elijah sat on Klaus' bed with a book while Klaus finished his painting of the New Orleans skyline at night.

"That's impeccable. You've always been good at painting." said Elijah.

He got up to stand behind Klaus and watch him paint. He wrapped his arms around Klaus and rested his chin on Klaus' shoulder. 

"I love watching you paint" he said

"It feels nice to know my hobby is appreciated" said Klaus

"Always and forever" said Elijah

Klaus stopped immediately. He turned and looked at Elijah

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked

"No. You said something right." before Elijah could respond Klaus had him by the throat against the wall.

Elijah laughed. "So it's your turn to be dominate?" he asked

"Damn right" said Klaus  
_____________________________________________  
Hope woke up at 3am screaming.

"DAD! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed.

Klaus and Elijah were in Hope's room in literally two seconds. 

"Hope, sweetheart I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." said Klaus

"Dad. I had a dream. You and mom were taken by vampires. I-I watched you die." said Hope

Her face was drenched in tears and sweat. She was shaking with fear. Klaus did his best to calm her.

"Oh Hope. I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere" said Klaus

He soothed her back to sleep. Klaus pretty much abandoned sleep that night. He just ended up in the chair next to Hope's bed and watched her sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

*2 week time jump*

"The full moon's tonight, I feel like I've been hit by a truck and dad hates me. My life can't get any worse" said Hope from the couch

Elijah was sitting across from Hope on the chair. 

"Hope. He doesn't hate you" said Elijah

"Then why hasn't he talked to me or barely even looked at me in a week!?" asked Hope.

She was on the verge of crying. Her heightened emotions from the pregnancy combined with the full moon was making her crazy.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't control my mouth right now"

Elijah smiled and tried to hide his laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Hope

Elijah laughed. "I'm sure you could find a way to control your mouth"

"Seriously" she said smiling

"Elijah? Could you come upstairs for a second?" said Klaus from the stairs.

He started to walk away and Hope stood up.

"Seriously dad!?" Klaus stopped. "You've ignored me, haven't talked to me, haven't touched me and acted like I'm not even here for a week! What is your problem!?" screamed Hope

"Hope, please-" 

"No! I'm done listening to your excuses! If you don't want me or this child, fine. When we get home I'll leave but please, for the love of God, do not ignore me anymore! I can't take it!" said Hope. She released a breath.

"You want to know what my problem is!? Fine, I'll tell you! I have been so scared the past week that your mom is going to hate me because I got our daughter pregnant! I'm so scared that she's going to throw that ring back in my face and tell me she never wants to see me again. I cry myself to sleep at night Hope. I can't bear the thought of her hating me. I thought if I shut you out and pretended like it never happened would make it better but...it just made it worse" said Klaus. He descended the last few steps and practically ran to Hope and kissed her.

After he broke the kiss, Hope looked at him and said, "Yay. You love me again"

Klaus laid his hand on her cheek. "I never stopped" 

Elijah, witnessing everything, cleared his throat. "Where's my love?" he said smiling

Klaus and Hope smiled. "Hope, why don't you go show your uncle Elijah just how much you love him" said Klaus with a smirk

"Gladly" said Hope  
_____________________________________________  
Hope woke up in between Elijah and Klaus, all three of them completely naked. Hope slowly got up trying not to wake either one of them up. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 6pm. 

"Only a couple hours left in this awful place" she said to herself.

She went to grab her clothes, which had been scattered all over the bedroom, and as she grabbed her shirt and stood up she was right in front of the mirror. 

When she caught a glimpse of her reflection, she gasped and slowly touched her stomach. She had a slight bump already. She felt arms wrap around her waist and realized it was Klaus.

"You look beautiful, Hope" he said.

"I didn't even realize there was a bump until just now" said Hope. 

"I like it" said Klaus

"So do I" said Elijah from the bed.

Hope admired her bump in the mirror for a few more moments and then got dressed.

"We've got two hours left until we get out of here. So do what you want while you have time to do it alone." said Hope

"I'd rather spend these last hours alone, with you" said Elijah

"Me too" said Klaus

Hope smiled and started running.

"Last one to the pool is a staked vampire!" she said

All three of them raced to the pool. As soon as they got there, Klaus and Elijah tackled Hope into the pool. 

"I hate you both" Hope said laughing while she splashed them

They spent an hour in the pool until they saw the sun starting to set. They made it to the center of New Orleans just before the moon rose. Because Hope didn't have much control over her wolf, she was trying to do the spell while trying to suppress her wolf.

"Domi nobis potestas ut luna, domi nobis potestas ut luna, domi nobis potestas ut luna.." Hope could feel the power flowing through her body "..guys take my hands!" 

Elijah and Klaus grabbed her hand on either side while Hope repeated the spell three more times.

"Domi nobis potestas ut luna, domi nobis potestas ut luna, domi nobis potestas ut luna!" 

Just as she said the spell one last time, there was a flash of light before they were appearing in front of Freya and Josie.

"Aunt Freya? Josie? Did we make it?" asked Hope

"You made it" said Freya.

Without thinking, Hope turned around and kissed Klaus.

"Uhh...that's new.." said Freya

"Fuck...I wasn't thinking" said Hope

"It's alright Hope. You were alone in a prison world for almost 10 months. It was bound to happen. Everyone here had a bet going on about you three. Wait.. is Elijah part of that?" asked Freya

"Yeah.." said Hope

"Hope? Klaus? Is that you?" said Hayley coming around the corner.

"Hayley, you're in labor you need to- ..Hope?" said Rebekah

"Hi mom. Hi auntie Bex" 

Rebekah ran to Hope and hugged her. After hugging Hope she hugged Elijah and Klaus

"Ahhh! Rebekah! The baby's coming now!" said Hayley

"Alright. Come on" said Rebekah.

"Hope...what you said when I appeared to you..did you mean it?" asked Josie

Hope walked over to Josie and took her hand. She smiled and kissed Josie.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Hope smiling.

"Yeah..I love you too" said Josie

"Does this end our relationship or are we still going to get some too?" asked Elijah

Josie laughed. "Way to ruin the moment"

"As long as Josie's okay with it then yes" said Hope.

Josie nodded and said, "It's fine with me." 

They all laughed.

"Hope. Andrea. Mikealson" said Lizzie from behind Elijah

"Hi Lizzie" said Hope

"Get out of my way hottie and let me get to your niece" said Lizzie pushing past Elijah

Lizzie practically crushed Hope with her hug.

"Lizzie...can't...breathe" said Hope

Lizzie let go and smiled. She explained everything that had happened while Hope was gone.

They talked for the next hour until Rebekah came out with some news.

"Congratulations Nik. Your the father of twins. Girls" said Rebekah

"Twins!?" said Hope and Klaus at the same time.

Hayley came out holding the babys in her arms.

"Adria" said Klaus taking one of the babies from Hayley

"And I was thinking maybe Caroline for this one. If that's okay with Lizzie and Josie" said Hayley

Lizzie and Josie smiled. "Fine by us. I'm sure mom would like it" said Josie

Klaus and Hope admired the newborns all night until Hope got tired. 

"I'm going to go to bed. Night dad" said Hope

"Want me to come with you? I know you don't like sleeping alone" said Klaus

"No, you stay with the twins. I'll sleep with Uncle Elijah tonight" said Hope smiling

And that's what she did. She slept peacefully that night knowing her life would be somewhat normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗔/𝗡: 𝗗𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸 𝗼𝘂𝘁! 𝗜𝘁'𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗲𝗻𝗱! 𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱. 𝗜'𝗺 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗛𝗼𝗽𝗲'𝘀 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗴𝗻𝗮𝗻𝗰𝘆. 𝗘𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁!


	11. Chapter 11

Hope woke up the next morning to her mom shaking her awake.

"Hope. There's someone here to see you" said Hayley. She turned to the door and smiled.

Hope rubbed her eyes and sat up. When she saw who it was she smiled.

"Hi Landon" she said

"Hope. I'm so happy you're okay. I have something to tell you. You might not like it" said Landon

"What is it?" asked Hope

"I'm engaged Hope. I waited for you. I just didn't think you'd be back. I'm sorry Hope" said Landon looking at the ground.

"Well considering I kissed Josie you have nothing to be sorry about. I think it's safe to say we've both moved on" said Hope

Landon laughed. "So...no awkwardness? No hard feelings?"

"Nope. All good" said Hope

Landon walked over to her bed and sat next to her. He reached out for a hug and she accepted.

"Wait a second. Where's uncle Elijah?" she asked

"He went to see Kol. They're both downstairs if you want to go see them" said Hayley

"I hate to cut this short but-"

"Go" said Landon cutting her off and smiling

Hope quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. She slowly crept around the corner and stood in the doorway. She saw Elijah and Kol talking. Klaus looked at her and she put her finger in front of her mouth telling him to be quiet. He nodded.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm gone for 10 months and you decide it's a good idea to grow a beard?" she said

Kol jerked his head up and smiled. "Hope" he said

He walked over to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you so much" he said

"I missed you too uncle Kol" said Hope

Kol kissed her head. "I will shave this off if you want me too" 

"I like you better without it" she said

"Oh will you just kiss him and get it over with" said Elijah

"He's joking right?" asked Kol

Hope laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm pretty sure that's what he meant" 

"No. No it's not" said Elijah

Kol's smile slowly faded. Hope asked him what was wrong but he just put his hand up telling her to be quiet.

"There's another heartbeat" he looked up to Freya.

"Don't look at me. I'm married to a woman" she said

"I'm pregnant uncle Kol" said Hope

"But how? You Klaus and Elijah were the only ones-...oh..Klaus or Elijah, dare I ask" said Kol

Klaus slowly raised his hand. Kol just laughed. "Pay up Rebekah"

Rebekah sighed and pulled 20 dollars out of her pocket. "Fine. Here" she said.

"What's going on here?" asked Hope

"I bet Rebekah 20 dollars that you would end up sleeping with one of them before you got out" said Kol

Hope laughed. Elijah got up and walked over to Kol and Hope.

"I'm taking her for a minute" said Elijah grabbing Hope's arm.

"Oh- ok?" she said walking with Elijah

Elijah brought her to the kitchen and closed the door.

"What are we-" Elijah cut her off by kissing her

"What was that for?" she asked

"I needed to ask you something but I had to kiss you first" said Elijah

Hope looked at him confused.

"Josie came to me this morning. She was nervous and shy about it but she asked me if she could, in her words, 'join the party'" 

Hope stared at him confused.

"She wants to be with us. You, me, her and Klaus" said Elijah

"Oh. Well if she wants to I won't say no. But she's going to have to know, we like it rough" said Hope.

Elijah laughed and kissed Hope. Just at that moment Josie came through the door. Hope noticed her and pushed Elijah off.

"Don't stop on my account" said Josie "But I would like some of that"

Hope moved past Elijah and kissed Josie.

"Damn...she's a good kisser" said Josie

"I know" said Elijah

They all went back into the living room. Alaric and Caroline were waiting for them.

"Ric. She's here" said Caroline

Alaric ran to Hope and hugged her. "I thought I'd never see you again" he said

"Me too" said Hope

She looked at Caroline and noticed she had to be at least 8 months pregnant.

"That's new. And impossible. How is that a thing?" Hope asked

"Freya helped me. She cast a spell that allows me to be pregnant. So this baby is biologically mine and Ric's" said Caroline

"She's due next month" said Alaric

"We're having a boy" said Caroline

Lizzie and Josie stood next to Caroline and they both kissed her bump.

"They do that every time they see me" said Caroline.

Hope lifted her shirt so Caroline could see her bump too.

"I know Hope. Your dad told me. I'm happy for you both" she said

Hope was surprised. 

"You're not wierded out?"

"Honey, I'm a vampire. I magically carried and birthed twin, Gemini coven syphoner witches. My best friend was a vampire and married a 173 year old vampire. My other best friend is a witch. I'm not wierded out by anything anymore" said Caroline

Hope laughed and she went back upstairs to see Landon. She opened the door to her room and saw him sitting next to, of all people, Alyssa Chang. He was holding her hand.

"Please tell me you're not engaged to her" said Hope

Alyssa held up her hand and Hope saw the engagement ring.

"No. I don't even want to know" she said closing the door and leaving.

She got to the stairwell before she started feeling dizzy. She couldn't breathe.

"Hope? Hope what's wrong?" asked Hayley "Klaus! Get up here!" 

Klaus ran up the stairs with Elijah and Josie right behind him. "Hope. Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"We need to get her to a hospital" said Josie

Klaus picked her up and carried her to his car. They passed every speed limit on the way but they didn't care.  
_____________________________________________  
They got to the hospital and Hope was brought to a room and hooked up to all the machines. She was given an IV, which she hated. Hayley, Klaus and Elijah were forced to wait in the waiting room.

Hope's doctor came into the waiting room and Hayley immediately got up. 

"How is she doctor?" asked Hayley

"She's stable. What is your relation to the patient?" asked the doctor.

"I'm her mother" said Hayley

"Okay. And him?"

"I'm her father" said Klaus

"Okay. Did you know she's pregnant?" asked the doctor.

Both Hayley and Klaus nodded. 

"Do you know who the father of her child is?"

Before Klaus could say anything Elijah came back from the bathroom.

"I am" said Elijah. He nodded at Klaus. He was covering for him.

"And you are?" asked Dr. Devin

"Elijah. Hope's boyfriend" said Elijah

Dr. Devin nodded. "Your daughter is extremely lucky. The dizziness and trouble breathing was the result of a panic attack. Has she had panic attacks before?" 

"Not that we know of" said Hayley

"Okay. Was she under any kind of extreme stress before this happened?" asked Dr. Devin

"She went to see her boy- ex boyfriend.." Hayley had to correct herself. She was used to Hope and Landon being together "..but I don't know why that would cause her extreme- ...oh. She must've saw Alyssa with him'm" she said turning to Elijah.

"Who's Alyssa?" asked Dr. Devin

"Hope's ex boyfriend's fiancé and someone Hope does not like" said Hayley

"That could've caused the panic attack. I'm going to write her a prescription for something to suppress her panic attacks. Make sure you get her on prenatal vitamins." said Dr. Devin

Hayley and Klaus nodded.

"Can we see her?" asked Elijah

"Yes. But one at a time please. Parents can go in together but friends go in one at a time" said Dr. Devin

Hayley and Klaus let Elijah go first. He knocked on Hope's door and she told him to come in.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" asked Elijah

"I'm good. Tired after all that, but good. The doctor said the baby's fine too so that's a good thing" said Hope

Elijah smiled and sat next to her and held her hand. Hope could see tears forming in his eyes. He let one fall and Hope started to get scared.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him

"I'm happy for you and Niklaus but...part of me wishes that child inside of you was mine.." said Elijah

"Uncle Elijah. Just because you're not the one that got me pregnant doesn't mean it's not yours. If we're in this relationship together, everything that happens to one of us, happens to all of us. This child is as much yours and mine as it is dad's and mine" said Hope

Elijah smiled and wiped away the tears. He leaned up and kissed Hope. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really, really hate to interrupt this beautiful moment but it's time for your meds Hope" 

"And you are?" asked Elijah

"I'm Amy. Hope's nurse" said Amy

"And she's beginning to become my best friend" said Hope

Amy smiled at Hope. "You must be the boyfriend"

Hope was about to answer but Elijah cut her off.

"Yes. I am" he said

Amy whispered to Hope, "He's the uh..baby daddy?"

"Yeah. Why?" whispered Hope

"Damn...I'd hang on to that if I were you. He is just...damn" said Amy

Hope laughed. Amy gave her the medication and checked her vitals. She gave Hope some advice on pregnancy since she had a child, and left to do her rounds.

Klaus and Hayley visited Hope for a little while before the doctor discharged Hope and let her leave. They left the hospital and went home.  
_____________________________________________  
Josie didn't leave Hope's side for the next month. She didn't want anything bad to happen. 

"Jo. I'm fine. I haven't had a panic attack in a month. I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon" said Hope

"I know. But...I just started this whole...four person relationship thing and I just...I feel like if I don't protect you...then Klaus and Elijah won't want me with you guys anymore" said Josie

"Josie.."

"We would never do that to you" said Klaus from the doorway. Elijah was standing next to him.

"You only let me be here because I love Hope.." said Josie

Elijah sighed and moved, very quickly, towards Josie. He held her face and kissed her. Klaus did the same.

"We love you just as much as we love Hope" said Elijah

"Does that make you feel better?" asked Klaus

"Much" Josie smiled

"Excuse me? My lips are feeling a little neglected" said Hope

Josie, Klaus and Elijah kissed her. Elijah lingered a little longer.

"I think he loves her just a little more" said Josie.

"I think you're right. It doesn't seem like he's going to let go. Why don't we leave them be for a while" said Klaus

Klaus and Josie left and went back downstairs. They got downstairs and talked with Freya and Rebekah for a while. They heard Hope screaming. But it wasn't a scream of pain, it was one of pleasure.

"I guess they're having fun" said Josie laughing

"Apparently. He just better be careful" said Klaus

"He will be" said Freya

"By the way..last night..while you and Elijah were uh...you know...I heard you call him daddy. Does he really like that?" asked Rebekah

"I think so. He responds well...really well..to it so..I think so" said Klaus

Rebekah and Freya just laughed. Hope and Elijah came downstairs an hour later. They all ate dinner and spent the night as a family. 

Josie, Hope, Elijah and Klaus all slept together that night. Josie could feel something through her magical bond with Hope. When she realized what it was she woke up Hope immediately. 

"Hope. I know what triggered your panic attack"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗔/𝗡: 𝗦𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗜'𝗺 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘁. 𝗟𝗼𝗹 𝗗𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗺𝗲. 𝗫𝗗 𝗟𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝘀𝗼 𝗳𝗮𝗿. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴. :)


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean you know what triggered my panic attack?" Hope asked Josie quietly trying not to wake up Klaus and Elijah

"The baby. The baby triggered it. He or she could tell that you were freaked out about Alyssa and Landon so he or she triggered the panic attack so you wouldn't actually panic and hurt yourself"

Hope was confused. How could her child know she was freaking out?

"I guess because I'm a witch, the baby can sense stuff like that" said Hope "How'd you figure it out?"

"I felt a shock through the magic bond we have" said Josie

"Nice. Can we go back to sleep now?" asked Hope

"You go back to sleep. I'm going to stay awake. Maybe go help dad grade some papers" said Josie

Hope nodded and layed back down. Elijah wrapped his arm around her. She held onto his arm and smiled. Elijah kissed her head and they went back to sleep.  
_____________________________________________  
Hope woke up to Elijah kissing her.

"Good morning to you too" she said

"Morning princess" said Elijah

"I haven't heard that nickname in a long time" said Hope

Elijah smiled. He turned around to leave but stopped at the door.

"Uncle Elijah? You okay?" asked Hope

Elijah looked back at her, smiled and locked the door.

"I'm great" he took his shirt off and tossed it to the chair in the corner. "I'm about to be even better"

Hope smiled and grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hope lifted up her arms and Elijah pulled her shirt over her head.

"Wait...what about dad?" asked Hope

"He's downstairs with Josie and the twins. It's just us" said Elijah

Hope smiled and kissed him again. She tugged at his belt and he pulled his pants off. Hope flipped them around so she was on top.

"Taking control?" asked Elijah when Hope pinned his hands above his head

"Exactly. You and dad always have control. I think it's my turn" said Hope

"Do what you want with me. I'm yours" said Elijah

Hope slowly kissed down his body. Elijah closed his eyes and let Hope take control. She made it down to the waistline of his boxers and she slowly pulled them down.

She pulled Elijah up. "Sit at the edge of the bed. I'll be right back" said Hope

Elijah was confused but did as she said. Hope came back a few minutes later dragging Josie and Klaus with her. Josie and Klaus had their eyes closed.

Hope directed Josie to the bed and pushed her down. "Don't open your eyes until I say so. Either of you" 

She pulled Klaus to the edge of the bed where Elijah was sitting.

"Okay dad. You can open your eyes. Josie, keep your eyes closed"

"My eyes are closed Hope" said Josie

Klaus opened his eyes and smirked. "Well I won't say no" he pulled his shirt off and kissed Elijah

"Okay Jo. Open your eyes" said Hope

"Oh God" she said when she finally opened her eyes

"I know. Hot, right?" asked Hope. She moved her hand up Josie's leg.

"So we're just going to do our thing while the two hottest male members of your family make out in front of us?" said Josie

Hope laughed. "I forgot your new to this. We'll do our thing for a little while and when they're done, they'll join us" she said

Hope kissed Josie and pulled her shirt over her head while Josie removed her own shirt. Klaus and Elijah were watching Hope and Josie.

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other and smirked. Elijah moved behind Josie while Klaus moved behind Hope.

Josie gasped when she felt Elijah's arms around her.

"Relax Jo. It's just me" said Elijah

Hope just smiled and grabbed Klaus' arms.

"You're not surprised?" asked Josie

"They do this all the time. I'm used to it by now" said Hope

Hope put her hand on Josie's leg. "We'll go at a slow pace to make you comfortable" 

Josie stood up and removed her clothes and straddled Elijah. She glanced at Hope. "Who says I want to go slow?" 

Hope widened her eyes in shock as she watched Josie ride Elijah.

"Fuck that's hot" said Klaus

"It'd be even hotter if I was doing the same thing to you" said Hope

She moved to let Klaus lay down and she climbed on top of him and gently pushed him inside of her.

"Lay down next to Klaus" Elijah whispered in Josie's ear.

Josie laid down next to Klaus and Klaus moved his hand up her leg and slowly pushed a finger inside Josie.

Josie moaned in response. Hope watched Klaus finger fuck Josie and it turned her on even more. Elijah moved behind Hope and kissed her.

Klaus slowly pulled out of Hope and Elijah took over. He pulled Hope on top of him and she moaned when Elijah fucked her hard

Josie was still reeling from the intense pleasure Klaus had just given her from just his fingers. She could only imagine what his cock would feel like.

"Please Klaus...please fuck me" said Josie

Klaus smiled "As you wish love"

He gently pushed his cock inside of her and slowly pushed in and out. Josie gripped Klaus' hips with her legs pushing him deeper

Hope was now lying next to Josie on her back while Elijah fucked her into oblivion. 

The room was soon filled with the scent of arousal and the sounds of pleasure.

*Downstairs*  
Rebekah and Kol were sitting on the couch reading books. Rebekah looked towards the stairs and back to her book trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kol asked

Rebekah laughed and pointed up. Kol looked up, listened for a second and laughed.

"They know we can hear them, right?" said Kol

"I don't think they care" said Rebekah  
_____________________________________________  
"Hi auntie Bex" said Hope coming downstairs

"Did you have fun?" asked Rebekah

Hope froze, eyes wide. "You...heard us?"

Rebekah laughed. "It's alright sweetheart. I'm not very quiet either when it comes to Elijah and Klaus"

"Oh ok- wait what!? You too!?" said Hope

Rebekah nodded and Hope just laughed. "What about uncle Kol? Has he been with them too?" 

"Only once as far as I know"

"More than once sister. At least 20. Could be more" said Kol walking into the kitchen

Hope jumped.

"Sorry darling. Didn't mean to scare you" said Kol

Hope playfully punched Kol. 

"Now. If you don't mind. I need to see what all the hype is about" said Kol.

He walked over to Hope and kissed her. Hope gasped in surprise but soon fell into the kiss.

"Woah..." she said after Kol pulled away

"Damn.." said Kol

Elijah and Klaus cleared thier throats from behind Kol

"You know. If you wanted a turn you could've just asked" said Klaus

Kol smirked and walked over to him. "I might take you up on that offer" he said walking past his brothers.

Hope left with Hayley and Rebekah to go shopping. And as soon as they got to the mall Hope made a B line for the baby stores. Hayley and Rebekah went across the hall to Sephora.

Hope was looking at the newborn clothes when a sales clerk came up to her. "Hi there. I'm Amelia. Can I help you find anything?" she asked

"I'm just looking. I've got a little one on the way. I don't know the gender yet but I wanted to see what I could get for either" said Hope picking up a onesie that said "daddy's little princess" on it.

"Well we've got a whole line of gender neutral clothes over here" Amelia took her to the back wall.

"How far along are you?" asked Amelia.

"About two months" said Hope looking at the clothes

"You look awfully young. How old are you?" 

"I just turned 18 three months ago" said Hope

Amelia's expression instantly changed. Hope saw it.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"Yes actually. You're 18 years old, still in school and you decided to get pregnant!? How immature can you get!?" she snapped

Hope was shocked. Rebekah and Hayley witnessed the whole thing. Rebekah was fuming and so was Hayley.

"If I hear you talk to my niece like that again, you will wish you never met me" said Rebekah.

"Well at least you didn't have the misfortune to mother that little brat" said Amelia

"I'm her mother!" screamed Hayley

"Well I'm sorry you have to deal with such an immature little bitch" 

Hayley tried to go after her but Hope pulled her back. "Mom. No. Let's just leave"

They started to walk out but before they opened the door, Amelia called after them.

"I hope that child dies in your womb!"

That was it for Hayley. She ran all the way to the back of the store, grabbed Amelia by the neck and bit her.

Rebekah and Hope compelled who witnessed the incident to forget it. Hayley disposed of the body and came back to Hope.

"No one talks to my daughter like that and gets away with it" she said

"You didn't have to kill her mom" said Hope. Her face was red and she was clearly crying.

Rebekah and Hayley decided to take her home. They'd go shopping another time.  
_____________________________________________  
"We're home!" Rebekah called through the house.

Elijah and Klaus rounded the corner and as soon as they saw Hope's face, thier smiles dropped.

"Hope? Sweetheart what's wrong?" asked Klaus

Hope ran to Klaus and cried in his arms. Elijah hugged her too.

"Some stupid bitch at the mall obviously doesn't live in this century and was pissed about Hope being pregnant at 18. I killed her" said Hayley

"Good" said Elijah

"Dad..she hated me. She said she hopes the baby dies in my womb" 

"She what?" said Klaus

He was angry. So angry he started shifting. His eyes went yellow and his fangs were showing. He let go of Hope and she grabbed onto Elijah

"Now I wish you didn't kill her so I could do it" 

"Well then I guess it's a good think I have a vampire boyfriend who feeds me his blood every day" said Amelia from behind them. Elijah pushed Hope behind him and Rebekah shielded her.

"Get out of my way so I can kill that disgrace of a girl" 

"You will not touch her" said Elijah

"And what are you? Her father? No I know! Your the father of that thing growing inside of her" said Amelia

"I'm neither. But he.." Elijah pointed to Klaus "..is both. And as you can see, he's quite upset so-" before Elijah could finish, Klaus had Amelia pinned to the wall. She was a vampire because Hayley killed her so Rebekah tossed a stake to Klaus.

He held the stake to Amelia's heart and said "Have fun in hell" and he drove the stake through her heart

"Hope sweetheart come here" 

Hope ran straight to him. "I'm sorry dad" she said between sobs

"You have nothing to apologize for. She's dead. She can't hurt you anymore" said Klaus

"And if anyone else tries to hurt you, we won't let them" said Elijah

Josie came downstairs and looked down to Amelia lying on the floor dead and up to Hope crying in Klaus' arms

"Did I miss something?" 

"Just Nik killing a vampire that was trying to kill Hope" said Rebekah

"Oh. Well my dad just called. My uncle Kai's coming over tonight and he wants to meet Hope. You up for it?" 

Hope wiped the tears away. "Yeah. I'd love to meet your uncle" she said with a half smile"

Hope went upstairs to get ready to meet Kai.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
